capitulo 1 en mi vida
by Carmelita18
Summary: ¿que pasaría si una niña junto con su hermano para en la ciudad de japón y se toparan con una pareja romántica?,una pequeña niña que se fuga de su casa junto con su hermano menor por maltratos, ellos viven en un mundo donde se dividen en dos grupos los mitades y los humanos, llevándolos así a un viaje largo por diversas partes del mundo en busca de un lugar al cual llamar "hogar".
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en Japón los rayos del sol sonaban bien al igual que los pájaros amenos eso creía escuchar dentro de esta pequeña e incomoda caja, hola mi nombre es caolín y les contare mi pequeña historia de vida, todo comenzó un día de verano del año 2003 me encontraba en una caja de madera en un barco de pesca que viajaba de México a Japón en varias escalas, conmigo esta mi pequeño hermano de solo 2 años de edad, se preguntaran porque pues estamos escapando, estamoshuyendo del país algo no muy sano para una niña de 7 y un niño 2 años, pero aquí estamos, seré breve en nuestro planeta tierra ay varias personas diferentes como en nuestro país en el cual estamos dos especies de personas unas somos humanos normales y la otra son mesclas de diferentes animales gatos, perros, leones, lobos etc. Y de donde venimos no es muy bien visto el que seas diferente, el problema en si es que cuando un bebe nace este es normal no tiene ningún indicio de ser un mitad animal, aunque solo les sale cola y orejas pero ya naces con orejas óseatendrás 4 orejas cosa muy útil a veces, pero dependiendo la mitad que seas y es muy raro que tengas su nariz o cuernos pero a algunos les sale por simple casualidad, pues al cumplir los 6 años estos tienen en su totalidad las extremidades de ser un mitad mientras saldrán de poco a poco, pues como la gente no entiende a los niños les asen cosas horribles para que no les salgan asíque tienen un método espantoso de quitarlos que me cuesta decirlas por eso e decidido escapar con mi hermano a un lugar lejano del cual nadie nos conozca y podamos ser felices o vivir en paz.

-Carol, Teno hambe…- contesto sollozando.

-tendrás que aguantarte un poco francisco, ya casi llegamos-

-eso dijiste ache yato- (recuerden es un bebe y casi no se le entiende).

-lose, pero….-revise mi mochila y solo tenia un plátano y dos galletas en ella que parecían algo pasadas y una naranja algo fea. –sabes si ten esto y no te quejes asta que lleguemos estas bien- dije con esperanzas de que el tiempo nos trajera mas suerte y le di el plátano pues era lo único que se veía mejor en la mochila.

El lo comió con gran regocijo, mientras lo observaba comerlo ya que era preferible morir de hambre a que el sufriera, pero de repente mi estomago rujio y el se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo sin comer, incluso mas que el así que me dio un poco de su plátano para que no sufriera, lo negué pero el insistió y lo comí con mucha lentitud para que no me diera hambre después.

Pasaron 2 días y las galletas y la naranja se acabaron así que estábamos al punto y no podíamos decir que estábamos en esa caja porque nos deportarían con facilidad así que solo esperábamos a un milagro.

Y este sucedió un muy buen día escuche que desembarcamos.

-carolin de eche uio-

-estamos desembarcando, significa que llegamos a un nuevo destino-

-iegamos a asa-

-no lose, pero lo averiguaremos-

Pos escritor

En eso las compuertas del barco en la sala de carga se dejaron caer, dejando ver en el las miles de cajas que avía ya que era una embarcación enorme de metal.

Al bajarse las compuertas cientos de personas empezaron a bajar las cajas de la nave, pues en fin era su trabajo, primero empezaron por las mas pesadas que estaban atrás, mientras la niña podía ver como ellos entraban a el barco y pasaban por su lado ya que la caja tenia hoyos y lo único que pudieron hacer como personas prudentes fue el solo callas y esperar a que fuera su destino el estar allí y sino terinas que aguantar otro viaje sin comida.

Pasó un buen rato de espera y la gente se ibamarchando del lugar ya solo queda poca gente y estaban jugando algunas cartas así que no avía peligro y el niño se quedo dormido, así que creían que el viaje continuaba.

Pero de repente la caja la empezaron a empujar así que despertó al niño de una sacudida.

-a esh ola-

-si, ya es hora de irnos rápido toma mi mochila y as lo que te diga- al decirlo los encargados sintieron como la caja se movía y la abrieron con la palanca, en eso dieron a mostrar a una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y pelo negro que miraba fría mente junto a un niño pequeño en eso rápidamente los quisieron atrapar ya que debían reportarlos para deportaciones, así que quisieron tomarlos a la fuerza pero ella seguía mirándolos.

-francisco, súbete a mi espalda y no te sueltes por ningún motivo entendiste-

-chi-

Rápidamente todos pudieron ver a la niña que sus ojos cambiaban de color a unos verdes esmeraldas y se colocaba en cuatro patas y sus manos y pies se transformaban en las de diversos felinos pero solo le salieron patas y contemplaron sus orejas y cola negra como su cabello, entonces le salieron colmillos y comenzó a rugir como un jaguar así que un empleado tomo una pistola del susto y disparo a la niña, esta al verlo se puso enfrente del niño y lo protegió pero el disparo le avía dado en la oreja creándole un fuerte dolor, pero eso no la detuvo tomo al niño en su espalda como si fuera un caballo y salió gruñendo del lugar.

-atrápenlos, no los dejen salir- grito el encargado, haciendo que todos comenzaran a disparar, pero por suerte no los alcanzaron y salto la niña la reja de el lugar así teniendo su libertad.

Poscarolín

Logre salir apenas de el lugar casi si ningún rasguño, pero me siento algo mejor de que hayamos llegado a un lugar, todavía no se que lugar sea pero me siento aliviada de que hayamosbajado del barco.

Continúe corriendo asta que llegue a un pequeño callejón algo feo pero era solitario y algo limpio, bueno no tanto, pero era mejor que a que nos atraparan, mi hermano se bajo de mi espalda y me volví normal si a eso se le puede llamar de algún modo normal.

-etach ien?-

-si estoy bien, solo es un rasguño pequeño no hay de que preocuparse- solo me puse el gorro de mi sudadera vieja y me metí la cola ala gabardina que me puse arriba de la sudadera para que nadie me reconociera, así que le puse un gorro verde a mi hermano y su saco negro para que lo confundieran y así nos fuimos a ver que conseguíamos de comer y así regresaríamos después a ese callejón al atardecer.

Salimos del callejón viendo que era de día y asían un clima un tanto fresco para estar en verano así que no parecía raro el que trajéramos gabardina y un saco, así que con el poco dinero que teníamos fuimos a un lugar de cambios y cambiamos nuestros pesos por yens lo cual no fue mucho lo que nos dieron pero de seguro serviría para comer algo, así tome a mi hermano de la ano y nos fuimos al mercado donde todos hablaban japonés y no podíamos entender mucho de lo que nos decían, apenas podía traducir algunas palabras porque veía caricaturas japonesas con subtítulos cuando era pequeña pero nada era igual que a escucharlos hablar, por suerte los carteles tenían letreros de lo que costa cada cosa y pudimos comprar frutas, agua y pan, lo cual era lo esencial para sobrevivir, pero lo único importante ahora era ver como le haríamos cuando el dinero acabara, debía buscar un trabajo, algo de lo cual sobrevivir, pero por el momento tenia que cuidar e mi hermano para que se sintiera a gusto ya que el es muy miedoso, así que decidí solo estar con el por un rato.

El mercado era algo horrible la gente gritaba a todo pulmón las ofertas y los demás gritaba para comprarlas así que cuando acabe de comprar vi que mi hermano se aferraba fuertemente a mi gabardina mirando con mucho miedo a la gente, así que metí todo a la mochila y nos fuimos del mercado, pero el seguía algo asustado, lo único que s me ocurrió fue llevarlo a un lugar despejado, pero no sabia a donde así que mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguna esperanza, pero cuando al fin me iba a rendir vi un letrero de el dibujo de un árbol y se me ocurrió que era un parque y era mejor llevarlo a que se calmara.

Seguimos los letreros por un largo rato los letreros pero sin perder por donde era el callejón así que al fin llegamos, el lugar era grande y bonito tenia arboles grandes, un gran lago con agua cristalina se podía beber de el, además tenia una hermosa vista a una construcción antigua pero muy hermosa, al ver el lugar apacible mi hermano se soltó de i y comenzó a correr de alegría así que lo perseguí y comenzamos a jugar por un largo rato, al pasar el tiempo nos cansamos y nos sentamos a comer nuestro almuerzo que consistía en naranjas una cada uno, así no gastábamos en agua, así cuando acabamos de comerla vi que el sol se estaba poniendo entonces eso decía que era el momento de regresar, ya que en los parques siempre son vigilados por policías por si los niños se pierden o son robados y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que eso sucediera.

Fue larga la caminata pero llegamos sin problemas, al llegar me di cuenta que mi suposición era cierta ese lugar era perfecto avía dos contenedores de basura grandes y podíamos dormir en medio de allí pero antes coloque periódicos viejos que encontré y los puse en el piso para que el frio no nos dirá desde el piso de tierra y aparte coloque mi gabardina para que mi hermano se acostara en ella y le diera menos, aparte en mi mochila guardaba una manta que nos podía abrigar perfectamente a los dos, así mismo puse una tela de un costal que creo que era de papas y la puse como un techo pequeño así me acomode y acomode a mi hermano para que pudiéramos descansar.

La noche fue fría pero la soportamos, ya que no era la primera noche que pasábamos en la calle, así que lo abrase y lo cubrí con toda la manta para que no le diera frio y trate de dormir con algo de esfuerzo lo logre.

A la mañana siguiente levante muy temprano a mi hermano para que nadie viera que dormíamos allí, recojo las mantas y escondí los sacos, comimos otras naranjas de desayuno y empezamos a ir a caminar a la calle a buscar algo de suerte, pero no encontramos nada, mientras caminábamos no vi nada mas que gente viajando de un lado a otro sin mas que ver decidimos vagar un rato a ver si encontrábamos alguna oferta de comida.

Mientrascaminábamos vimos a una anciana queriendo cruzar la calle pero no podía porque tenia barias bolsas de mandado cargando, así que mi hermano jalo de mi gabardina y señalo a la señora, le dije que si la ayudaba y ella asintió me dio sus cosas y la ayudamos a cruzar ella parecía una buena señora y en eso intento hablarnos.

-gracias niños son unos ángeles-(hablo en japonés la señora).

-no es nada señora pero no hablamos japonés- a lo cual ella quedo confusa por el idioma extraño pero no le dio importancia y lo dejo pasar pero justo cuando se iba mi hermano le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de un rugido estomacal, pues era obvio llevábamos caminando por oras y no aviamos desayunado ni cenado así que quiso llorar, pero la dulce vieja lo noto al escuchar nuestro rugido estomacal y saco de su bolso unas cajas negras algo pequeñas y nos las dio asiendo seña a su estomago dándonos a entender que comiéramos, le asentimos con la cabeza y pude decir

-arigato- a lo cual ella sonrió y nos dio una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno y se marcho con gran alegría.

Fuimos a una banca y comenzamos a comer, mi hermano comió todo lo de la bandeja sin ningún quejido de lo que comía es mas ni siquiera sabia lo que comía pero lo trago todo, y tomo agua, al ver que hambre tenia el solo comí la mitad de mi bandeja y la guarde para que fuera la cena de mi hermano, aunque me doliera no dársela en ese momento era mejor dársela al momento de dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

parte 1

Era un día soleado en Japón los rayos del sol sonaban bien al igual que los pájaros amenos eso creía escuchar dentro de esta pequeña e incomoda caja, hola mi nombre es caolín y les contare mi pequeña historia de vida, todo comenzó un día de verano del año 2003 me encontraba en una caja de madera en un barco de pesca que viajaba de México a Japón en varias escalas, conmigo esta mi pequeño hermano de solo 2 años de edad, se preguntaran porque pues estamos escapando, estamos huyendo del país algo no muy sano para una niña de 7 y un niño 2 años, pero aquí estamos, seré breve en nuestro planeta tierra ay varias personas diferentes como en nuestro país en el cual estamos dos especies de personas unas somos humanos normales y la otra son mesclas de diferentes animales gatos, perros, leones, lobos etc. Y de donde venimos no es muy bien visto el que seas diferente, el problema en si es que cuando un bebe nace este es normal no tiene ningún indicio de ser un mitad animal, aunque solo les sale cola y orejas pero ya naces con orejas óseatendrás 4 orejas cosa muy útil a veces, pero dependiendo la mitad que seas y es muy raro que tengas su nariz o cuernos pero a algunos les sale por simple casualidad, pues al cumplir los 6 años estos tienen en su totalidad las extremidades de ser un mitad mientras saldrán de poco a poco, pues como la gente no entiende a los niños les asen cosas horribles para que no les salgan asíque tienen un método espantoso de quitarlos que me cuesta decirlas por eso e decidido escapar con mi hermano a un lugar lejano del cual nadie nos conozca y podamos ser felices o vivir en paz.

-Carol, Teno hambe…- contesto sollozando.

-tendrás que aguantarte un poco francisco, ya casi llegamos-

-eso dijiste ache yato- (recuerden es un bebe y casi no se le entiende).

-lose, pero….-revise mi mochila y solo tenia un plátano y dos galletas en ella que parecían algo pasadas y una naranja algo fea. –sabes si ten esto y no te quejes asta que lleguemos estas bien- dije con esperanzas de que el tiempo nos trajera mas suerte y le di el plátano pues era lo único que se veía mejor en la mochila.

El lo comió con gran regocijo, mientras lo observaba comerlo ya que era preferible morir de hambre a que el sufriera, pero de repente mi estomago rujio y el se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo sin comer, incluso mas que el así que me dio un poco de su plátano para que no sufriera, lo negué pero el insistió y lo comí con mucha lentitud para que no me diera hambre después.

Pasaron 2 días y las galletas y la naranja se acabaron así que estábamos al punto y no podíamos decir que estábamos en esa caja porque nos deportarían con facilidad así que solo esperábamos a un milagro.

Y este sucedió un muy buen día escuche que desembarcamos.

-carolin de eche uio-

-estamos desembarcando, significa que llegamos a un nuevo destino-

-iegamos un ASA-

-no lose, pero lo averiguaremos-

Pos escritor

En eso las compuertas del barco en la sala de carga se dejaron caer, dejando ver en el las miles de cajas que avía ya que era una embarcación enorme de metal.

Al bajarse las compuertas cientos de personas empezaron a bajar las cajas de la nave, pues en fin era su trabajo, primero empezaron por las mas pesadas que estaban atrás, mientras la niña podía ver como ellos entraban a el barco y pasaban por su lado ya que la caja tenia hoyos y lo único que pudieron hacer como personas prudentes fue el solo callas y esperar a que fuera su destino el estar allí y sino terinas que aguantar otro viaje sin comida.

Pasó un buen rato de espera y la gente se ibamarchando del lugar ya solo queda poca gente y estaban jugando algunas cartas así que no avía peligro y el niño se quedo dormido, así que creían que el viaje continuaba.

Pero de repente la caja la empezaron a empujar así que despertó al niño de una sacudida.

-a esh ola-

-si, ya es hora de irnos rápido toma mi mochila y as lo que te diga- al decirlo los encargados sintieron como la caja se movía y la abrieron con la palanca, en eso dieron a mostrar a una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y pelo negro que miraba fría mente junto a un niño pequeño en eso rápidamente los quisieron atrapar ya que debían reportarlos para deportaciones, así que quisieron tomarlos a la fuerza pero ella seguía mirándolos.

-francisco, súbete a mi espalda y no te sueltes por ningún motivo entendiste-

-chi-

Rápidamente todos pudieron ver a la niña que sus ojos cambiaban de color a unos verdes esmeraldas y se colocaba en cuatro patas y sus manos y pies se transformaban en las de diversos felinos pero solo le salieron patas y contemplaron sus orejas y cola negra como su cabello, entonces le salieron colmillos y comenzó a rugir como un jaguar así que un empleado tomo una pistola del susto y disparo a la niña, esta al verlo se puso enfrente del niño y lo protegió pero el disparo le avía dado en la oreja creándole un fuerte dolor, pero eso no la detuvo tomo al niño en su espalda como si fuera un caballo y salió gruñendo del lugar.

-atrápenlos, no los dejen salir- grito el encargado, haciendo que todos comenzaran a disparar, pero por suerte no los alcanzaron y salto la niña la reja de el lugar así teniendo su libertad.

Poscarolín

Logre salir apenas de el lugar casi si ningún rasguño, pero me siento algo mejor de que hayamos llegado a un lugar, todavía no se que lugar sea pero me siento aliviada de que hayamosbajado del barco.

Continúe corriendo asta que llegue a un pequeño callejón algo feo pero era solitario y algo limpio, bueno no tanto, pero era mejor que a que nos atraparan, mi hermano se bajo de mi espalda y me volví normal si a eso se le puede llamar de algún modo normal.

-etach yen? -

-si estoy bien, solo es un rasguño pequeño no hay de que preocuparse- solo me puse el gorro de mi sudadera vieja y me metí la cola ala gabardina que me puse arriba de la sudadera para que nadie me reconociera, así que le puse un gorro verde a mi hermano y su saco negro para que lo confundieran y así nos fuimos a ver que conseguíamos de comer y así regresaríamos después a ese callejón al atardecer.

Salimos del callejón viendo que era de día y asían un clima un tanto fresco para estar en verano así que no parecía raro el que trajéramos gabardina y un saco, así que con el poco dinero que teníamos fuimos a un lugar de cambios y cambiamos nuestros pesos por yens lo cual no fue mucho lo que nos dieron pero de seguro serviría para comer algo, así tome a mi hermano de la ano y nos fuimos al mercado donde todos hablaban japonés y no podíamos entender mucho de lo que nos decían, apenas podía traducir algunas palabras porque veía caricaturas japonesas con subtítulos cuando era pequeña pero nada era igual que a escucharlos hablar, por suerte los carteles tenían letreros de lo que costa cada cosa y pudimos comprar frutas, agua y pan, lo cual era lo esencial para sobrevivir, pero lo único importante ahora era ver como le haríamos cuando el dinero acabara, debía buscar un trabajo, algo de lo cual sobrevivir, pero por el momento tenia que cuidar e mi hermano para que se sintiera a gusto ya que el es muy miedoso, así que decidí solo estar con el por un rato.

El mercado era algo horrible la gente gritaba a todo pulmón las ofertas y los demás gritaba para comprarlas así que cuando acabe de comprar vi que mi hermano se aferraba fuertemente a mi gabardina mirando con mucho miedo a la gente, así que metí todo a la mochila y nos fuimos del mercado, pero el seguía algo asustado, lo único que s me ocurrió fue llevarlo a un lugar despejado, pero no sabia a donde así que mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguna esperanza, pero cuando al fin me iba a rendir vi un letrero de el dibujo de un árbol y se me ocurrió que era un parque y era mejor llevarlo a que se calmara.

Seguimos los letreros por un largo rato los letreros pero sin perder por donde era el callejón así que al fin llegamos, el lugar era grande y bonito tenia arboles grandes, un gran lago con agua cristalina se podía beber de el, además tenia una hermosa vista a una construcción antigua pero muy hermosa, al ver el lugar apacible mi hermano se soltó de i y comenzó a correr de alegría así que lo perseguí y comenzamos a jugar por un largo rato, al pasar el tiempo nos cansamos y nos sentamos a comer nuestro almuerzo que consistía en naranjas una cada uno, así no gastábamos en agua, así cuando acabamos de comerla vi que el sol se estaba poniendo entonces eso decía que era el momento de regresar, ya que en los parques siempre son vigilados por policías por si los niños se pierden o son robados y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que eso sucediera.

Fue larga la caminata pero llegamos sin problemas, al llegar me di cuenta que mi suposición era cierta ese lugar era perfecto avía dos contenedores de basura grandes y podíamos dormir en medio de allí pero antes coloque periódicos viejos que encontré y los puse en el piso para que el frio no nos dirá desde el piso de tierra y aparte coloque mi gabardina para que mi hermano se acostara en ella y le diera menos, aparte en mi mochila guardaba una manta que nos podía abrigar perfectamente a los dos, así mismo puse una tela de un costal que creo que era de papas y la puse como un techo pequeño así me acomode y acomode a mi hermano para que pudiéramos descansar.

La noche fue fría pero la soportamos, ya que no era la primera noche que pasábamos en la calle, así que lo abrase y lo cubrí con toda la manta para que no le diera frio y trate de dormir con algo de esfuerzo lo logre.

A la mañana siguiente levante muy temprano a mi hermano para que nadie viera que dormíamos allí, recojo las mantas y escondí los sacos, comimos otras naranjas de desayuno y empezamos a ir a caminar a la calle a buscar algo de suerte, pero no encontramos nada, mientras caminábamos no vi nada mas que gente viajando de un lado a otro sin mas que ver decidimos vagar un rato a ver si encontrábamos alguna oferta de comida.

Mientrascaminábamos vimos a una anciana queriendo cruzar la calle pero no podía porque tenia barias bolsas de mandado cargando, así que mi hermano jalo de mi gabardina y señalo a la señora, le dije que si la ayudaba y ella asintió me dio sus cosas y la ayudamos a cruzar ella parecía una buena señora y en eso intento hablarnos.

-gracias niños son unos ángeles-(hablo en japonés la señora).

-no es nada señora pero no hablamos japonés- a lo cual ella quedo confusa por el idioma extraño pero no le dio importancia y lo dejo pasar pero justo cuando se iba mi hermano le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de un rugido estomacal, pues era obvio llevábamos caminando por oras y no aviamos desayunado ni cenado así que quiso llorar, pero la dulce vieja lo noto al escuchar nuestro rugido estomacal y saco de su bolso unas cajas negras algo pequeñas y nos las dio asiendo seña a su estomago dándonos a entender que comiéramos, le asentimos con la cabeza y pude decir

-arigato- a lo cual ella sonrió y nos dio una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno y se marcho con gran alegría.

Fuimos a una banca y comenzamos a comer, mi hermano comió todo lo de la bandeja sin ningún quejido de lo que comía es mas ni siquiera sabia lo que comía pero lo trago todo, y tomo agua, al ver que hambre tenia el solo comí la mitad de mi bandeja y la guarde para que fuera la cena de mi hermano, aunque me doliera no dársela en ese momento era mejor dársela al momento de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

parte 1

Era un día soleado en Japón los rayos del sol sonaban bien al igual que los pájaros amenos eso creía escuchar dentro de esta pequeña e incomoda caja, hola mi nombre es caolín y les contare mi pequeña historia de vida, todo comenzó un día de verano del año 2003 me encontraba en una caja de madera en un barco de pesca que viajaba de México a Japón en varias escalas, conmigo esta mi pequeño hermano de solo 2 años de edad, se preguntaran porque pues estamos escapando, estamos huyendo del país algo no muy sano para una niña de 7 y un niño 2 años, pero aquí estamos, seré breve en nuestro planeta tierra ay varias personas diferentes como en nuestro país en el cual estamos dos especies de personas unas somos humanos normales y la otra son mesclas de diferentes animales gatos, perros, leones, lobos etc. Y de donde venimos no es muy bien visto el que seas diferente, el problema en si es que cuando un bebe nace este es normal no tiene ningún indicio de ser un mitad animal, aunque solo les sale cola y orejas pero ya naces con orejas óseatendrás 4 orejas cosa muy útil a veces, pero dependiendo la mitad que seas y es muy raro que tengas su nariz o cuernos pero a algunos les sale por simple casualidad, pues al cumplir los 6 años estos tienen en su totalidad las extremidades de ser un mitad mientras saldrán de poco a poco, pues como la gente no entiende a los niños les asen cosas horribles para que no les salgan asíque tienen un método espantoso de quitarlos que me cuesta decirlas por eso e decidido escapar con mi hermano a un lugar lejano del cual nadie nos conozca y podamos ser felices o vivir en paz.

-Carol, Teno hambe…- contesto sollozando.

-tendrás que aguantarte un poco francisco, ya casi llegamos-

-eso dijiste ache yato- (recuerden es un bebe y casi no se le entiende).

-lose, pero….-revise mi mochila y solo tenia un plátano y dos galletas en ella que parecían algo pasadas y una naranja algo fea. –sabes si ten esto y no te quejes asta que lleguemos estas bien- dije con esperanzas de que el tiempo nos trajera mas suerte y le di el plátano pues era lo único que se veía mejor en la mochila.

El lo comió con gran regocijo, mientras lo observaba comerlo ya que era preferible morir de hambre a que el sufriera, pero de repente mi estomago rujio y el se dio cuenta que llevaba tiempo sin comer, incluso mas que el así que me dio un poco de su plátano para que no sufriera, lo negué pero el insistió y lo comí con mucha lentitud para que no me diera hambre después.

Pasaron 2 días y las galletas y la naranja se acabaron así que estábamos al punto y no podíamos decir que estábamos en esa caja porque nos deportarían con facilidad así que solo esperábamos a un milagro.

Y este sucedió un muy buen día escuche que desembarcamos.

-carolin de eche uio-

-estamos desembarcando, significa que llegamos a un nuevo destino-

-iegamos un ASA-

-no lose, pero lo averiguaremos-

Pos escritor

En eso las compuertas del barco en la sala de carga se dejaron caer, dejando ver en el las miles de cajas que avía ya que era una embarcación enorme de metal.

Al bajarse las compuertas cientos de personas empezaron a bajar las cajas de la nave, pues en fin era su trabajo, primero empezaron por las mas pesadas que estaban atrás, mientras la niña podía ver como ellos entraban a el barco y pasaban por su lado ya que la caja tenia hoyos y lo único que pudieron hacer como personas prudentes fue el solo callas y esperar a que fuera su destino el estar allí y sino terinas que aguantar otro viaje sin comida.

Pasó un buen rato de espera y la gente se ibamarchando del lugar ya solo queda poca gente y estaban jugando algunas cartas así que no avía peligro y el niño se quedo dormido, así que creían que el viaje continuaba.

Pero de repente la caja la empezaron a empujar así que despertó al niño de una sacudida.

-a esh ola-

-si, ya es hora de irnos rápido toma mi mochila y as lo que te diga- al decirlo los encargados sintieron como la caja se movía y la abrieron con la palanca, en eso dieron a mostrar a una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y pelo negro que miraba fría mente junto a un niño pequeño en eso rápidamente los quisieron atrapar ya que debían reportarlos para deportaciones, así que quisieron tomarlos a la fuerza pero ella seguía mirándolos.

-francisco, súbete a mi espalda y no te sueltes por ningún motivo entendiste-

-chi-

Rápidamente todos pudieron ver a la niña que sus ojos cambiaban de color a unos verdes esmeraldas y se colocaba en cuatro patas y sus manos y pies se transformaban en las de diversos felinos pero solo le salieron patas y contemplaron sus orejas y cola negra como su cabello, entonces le salieron colmillos y comenzó a rugir como un jaguar así que un empleado tomo una pistola del susto y disparo a la niña, esta al verlo se puso enfrente del niño y lo protegió pero el disparo le avía dado en la oreja creándole un fuerte dolor, pero eso no la detuvo tomo al niño en su espalda como si fuera un caballo y salió gruñendo del lugar.

-atrápenlos, no los dejen salir- grito el encargado, haciendo que todos comenzaran a disparar, pero por suerte no los alcanzaron y salto la niña la reja de el lugar así teniendo su libertad.

Poscarolín

Logre salir apenas de el lugar casi si ningún rasguño, pero me siento algo mejor de que hayamos llegado a un lugar, todavía no se que lugar sea pero me siento aliviada de que hayamosbajado del barco.

Continúe corriendo asta que llegue a un pequeño callejón algo feo pero era solitario y algo limpio, bueno no tanto, pero era mejor que a que nos atraparan, mi hermano se bajo de mi espalda y me volví normal si a eso se le puede llamar de algún modo normal.

-etach yen? -

-si estoy bien, solo es un rasguño pequeño no hay de que preocuparse- solo me puse el gorro de mi sudadera vieja y me metí la cola ala gabardina que me puse arriba de la sudadera para que nadie me reconociera, así que le puse un gorro verde a mi hermano y su saco negro para que lo confundieran y así nos fuimos a ver que conseguíamos de comer y así regresaríamos después a ese callejón al atardecer.

Salimos del callejón viendo que era de día y asían un clima un tanto fresco para estar en verano así que no parecía raro el que trajéramos gabardina y un saco, así que con el poco dinero que teníamos fuimos a un lugar de cambios y cambiamos nuestros pesos por yens lo cual no fue mucho lo que nos dieron pero de seguro serviría para comer algo, así tome a mi hermano de la ano y nos fuimos al mercado donde todos hablaban japonés y no podíamos entender mucho de lo que nos decían, apenas podía traducir algunas palabras porque veía caricaturas japonesas con subtítulos cuando era pequeña pero nada era igual que a escucharlos hablar, por suerte los carteles tenían letreros de lo que costa cada cosa y pudimos comprar frutas, agua y pan, lo cual era lo esencial para sobrevivir, pero lo único importante ahora era ver como le haríamos cuando el dinero acabara, debía buscar un trabajo, algo de lo cual sobrevivir, pero por el momento tenia que cuidar e mi hermano para que se sintiera a gusto ya que el es muy miedoso, así que decidí solo estar con el por un rato.

El mercado era algo horrible la gente gritaba a todo pulmón las ofertas y los demás gritaba para comprarlas así que cuando acabe de comprar vi que mi hermano se aferraba fuertemente a mi gabardina mirando con mucho miedo a la gente, así que metí todo a la mochila y nos fuimos del mercado, pero el seguía algo asustado, lo único que s me ocurrió fue llevarlo a un lugar despejado, pero no sabia a donde así que mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguna esperanza, pero cuando al fin me iba a rendir vi un letrero de el dibujo de un árbol y se me ocurrió que era un parque y era mejor llevarlo a que se calmara.

Seguimos los letreros por un largo rato los letreros pero sin perder por donde era el callejón así que al fin llegamos, el lugar era grande y bonito tenia arboles grandes, un gran lago con agua cristalina se podía beber de el, además tenia una hermosa vista a una construcción antigua pero muy hermosa, al ver el lugar apacible mi hermano se soltó de i y comenzó a correr de alegría así que lo perseguí y comenzamos a jugar por un largo rato, al pasar el tiempo nos cansamos y nos sentamos a comer nuestro almuerzo que consistía en naranjas una cada uno, así no gastábamos en agua, así cuando acabamos de comerla vi que el sol se estaba poniendo entonces eso decía que era el momento de regresar, ya que en los parques siempre son vigilados por policías por si los niños se pierden o son robados y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que eso sucediera.

Fue larga la caminata pero llegamos sin problemas, al llegar me di cuenta que mi suposición era cierta ese lugar era perfecto avía dos contenedores de basura grandes y podíamos dormir en medio de allí pero antes coloque periódicos viejos que encontré y los puse en el piso para que el frio no nos dirá desde el piso de tierra y aparte coloque mi gabardina para que mi hermano se acostara en ella y le diera menos, aparte en mi mochila guardaba una manta que nos podía abrigar perfectamente a los dos, así mismo puse una tela de un costal que creo que era de papas y la puse como un techo pequeño así me acomode y acomode a mi hermano para que pudiéramos descansar.

La noche fue fría pero la soportamos, ya que no era la primera noche que pasábamos en la calle, así que lo abrase y lo cubrí con toda la manta para que no le diera frio y trate de dormir con algo de esfuerzo lo logre.

A la mañana siguiente levante muy temprano a mi hermano para que nadie viera que dormíamos allí, recojo las mantas y escondí los sacos, comimos otras naranjas de desayuno y empezamos a ir a caminar a la calle a buscar algo de suerte, pero no encontramos nada, mientras caminábamos no vi nada mas que gente viajando de un lado a otro sin mas que ver decidimos vagar un rato a ver si encontrábamos alguna oferta de comida.

Mientrascaminábamos vimos a una anciana queriendo cruzar la calle pero no podía porque tenia barias bolsas de mandado cargando, así que mi hermano jalo de mi gabardina y señalo a la señora, le dije que si la ayudaba y ella asintió me dio sus cosas y la ayudamos a cruzar ella parecía una buena señora y en eso intento hablarnos.

-gracias niños son unos ángeles-(hablo en japonés la señora).

-no es nada señora pero no hablamos japonés- a lo cual ella quedo confusa por el idioma extraño pero no le dio importancia y lo dejo pasar pero justo cuando se iba mi hermano le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de un rugido estomacal, pues era obvio llevábamos caminando por oras y no aviamos desayunado ni cenado así que quiso llorar, pero la dulce vieja lo noto al escuchar nuestro rugido estomacal y saco de su bolso unas cajas negras algo pequeñas y nos las dio asiendo seña a su estomago dándonos a entender que comiéramos, le asentimos con la cabeza y pude decir

-arigato- a lo cual ella sonrió y nos dio una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno y se marcho con gran alegría.

Fuimos a una banca y comenzamos a comer, mi hermano comió todo lo de la bandeja sin ningún quejido de lo que comía es mas ni siquiera sabia lo que comía pero lo trago todo, y tomo agua, al ver que hambre tenia el solo comí la mitad de mi bandeja y la guarde para que fuera la cena de mi hermano, aunque me doliera no dársela en ese momento era mejor dársela al momento de dormir.


End file.
